Dragon Scales
by Crazed Blonde
Summary: Natsu and Lucy go on a mission so that she can pay her rent, and Natsu risks his life for her once again, but will this time be his last? Nalu romance
1. Ice

I could hardly feel the warm wet lips on mine, and the hands that pushed into my rib cage burned like fire. I felt the warm lips pull away and could faintly hear my name being called through the fog. My eyes slowly opened slowly and their lids felt like they were carrying the weight of the world. I saw a pink-haired smear above me lean down and place his fiery mouth in contact with mine again, his warm breath entering my lungs; filling them with life.

"Luce?" I recognized the voice immediately, and almost didn't want him to pull away. My ribs were on fire and his breath made my head stop pounding. I swallowed, the taste of his lips fading. I opened my eyes and looked up into his that were filled with concern. I placed my head on his lap and closed my eyes. I could feel his body sigh in relief.

"I thought you were gone there for a second Luce. I-" His voice caught in his through and for the first time I saw Natsu cry, his tears dripping off his chin and falling onto my cheek. I looked up into his eyes, and in a scratchy voice I whispered to him.

"I'd never leave you that way, Natsu." I saw a slight smile spread across his face as he reached down and moved a sweat filled strand of my hair out of my face. I noticed how warm Natsu's lap was in contrast to the cold ice I was laying on and shivered. I looked back up at him and as I saw his face covered in scratched that had blood trails that streaked his cheeks. Fear must have flashed across my eyes as I saw Natsu's expression change.

"What is it Luce?" He asked, his voice echoing through the ice made room. I sat up, ignoring my pounding head, and felt Natsu put his hand on my shoulder to steady me. I looked at Natsu's body, something I caught myself doing a lot recently, and noticed dramatic differences. His right arm bore a deep wound that he had neglected to bandage, and blood was still trickling onto the floor. His ribs were bruised, the dark purple slowly appearing before my eyes. He had a three small scratched on both of his cheeks and he had a huge gash in his hairline that had caused blood to rundown the right side of his face. He also bore a huge stab wound to his leg, that he had tied shreds of his pants around to slow the bleeding. I felt my mouth open and my hand travel to cover it as tears streamed down my cheeks. I could feel myself begin to rack with sobs as the reality of what Natsu had done for me set in.

"Aye, Luce? Are you still okay?" He said reaching out with the arm that was still trickling blood, and placed it on my arm, his face showing no evidence of pain. You could see the paleness in his skin that was normally a nice deep tan color.

"Natsu…" I felt my voice get caught in a sob and Natsu reached out and wrapped me in his arms as I started to cry and shiver uncontrollably. I wrapped my arms around his, lightly, and let the tears flow down my cheeks. Natsu sat me up and lied on the ground, wincing in pain on the way down, something Natsu never did, and opened his arms. I lied on the ground and leaned into Natsu's chest, but kept most of my weight away from him, afraid that I would cause him anymore pain then that of what he was already in. He pulled me into him, wincing in pain again, but he didn't budge.

"Are you still cold Luce?" I answered with another series of sobs and shivers. Natsu raised his body heat until only tears trickled down my cheeks.

"N-Natsu?" I turned my head to look at him, his eyes were closed. He let out a moan as his reply. "I'm Sorry." He only let out a chuckle that turned into a wince.

"Luce, What are you sorry about? You didn't do anything. It's not like you got us in this situation." He had a genuine look of confusion on his face. I could only help but let a weak smile spread across my face.

"If I had been stronger I wouldn't had, you would be-" I could feel the sobs coming again as I buried my face in his chest. He lifted his hand to stroke my hair.

"Lucy, if I had been stronger we wouldn't be in this situation. It's not your fault." He let out a small chuckle "You are always like this Luce. It's one of the things that I love about you." I could feel Natsu's grip loosen as the world around me started to fade to grey.

"I Love you too Natsu." I whispered and I saw the ice door burst open. I tried to lift up my head to see who was at the door, but the world faded to complete black before I could thank the intruder.


	2. Uncounsious

I could see Lucy's silhouette facing the sunset, her feet hanging over the cliff. Her arms were stretched out and her beautiful blonde hair was flowing in the wind. I was walking toward her, but as soon as I was arm's length away, she tipped forwards and fell off the cliff. I ran to the edge and jumped off to help her cushion her landing, but she vanished and I fell into the icy water below.


	3. Reality

I could hear Erza's voice as I opened my eyes. I looked at over at her and her face lit up.

"Lucy! Thank god you're okay! I didn't think that you would ever wake up." I could see the pain in her face as she said those words, like she was hiding something. I briefly wondered why Erza was here, then looked around and realized that I was in a room that we used as a closet in Fairy tale.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up, my head no longer pounded, and my wounds didn't bleed, it only felt like someone ran over my body with a boulder.

"Let's not worry about that right now okay? I'm just happy that you're okay." Erza's voice trailed off. I remembered the previous events, and I felt my heart crack as I remember how Natsu looked.

"Erza," I stated in a short demanding tone "Where is Natsu?" I say her eyes fill with tears and her head look away. She refrained from meeting my eyes and sat there in silence. I could feel my heart sink in an abyss. "Erza," I said in a tone that even scared me. She looked up at me with a startled expression. "Where is Natsu?" She looked up and I saw her eyes blood shot and her hands were shaking. I have never seen Erza, the legendary Titania, this frazzled. Even in the Jellal incident.

"He, he," Erza stammered, something else she never did. I could see the tears freely streaming down her cheeks and she swallowed hard. "He's not going to make it." She stated it very short and matter of fact. Like there was no changing the reality that was in front of us.

"What are you talking about? Erza what happened?" I screamed as I tried getting up, but my body was filled with almost unbearable pain and I fell back onto the bed.

"Lucy! Don't push it!" I didn't move anymore. I felt if I moved any more than Erza would fall apart at the seams. "I-" She stammered again, causing my mind to whirl even more. "I can't lose you both. Just get some sleep Lucy."

I buried my face in the soft pillow and cried myself to sleep, Natsu's voice playing in my head over and over.


	4. Dragon Scales

I woke up to Wendy standing over me, sweating from exhaustion. She was using her sky magic to heal me, and by the look of her condition, she had been working for a while. She saw my gaze, smiled at me and the continued to heal me. I felt the remnants of the pain fade away and Wendy removed her hands.

"How do you feel Lucy?" She asked her voice softer than usual. Her face was streaked with tears, and she looked like she was about to pass out from exhaustion.

"I- I feel fine. Are you sure you are okay?" I was concerned; she looked like she was going to pass out. I know that she can't use her sky magic more than a couple times a day, and by the look of her, she was pushing it.

"Yeah, I was helping out with Natsu." Her voice trailed off. I took a deep shaky breath to stop the tears from over flowing. "Well, Lucy, you can go home as soon as you feel well enough. Just make sure you get a lot of sleep, okay?" I nodded my head, and she quietly walked out of the room.

I just sat up in bed and looked at the blank wood wall in front of me. I heard the door squeak and I say Grey standing in the door way.

"Hey Lucy, I heard you can go home soon." He was looking at the floor, his left hand resting on the wooden door frame. I simply nodded. "I- promise that you won't tell Natsu." I nodded again, but the mention of his name brought back the stabbing pain in my heart and made my eyes fill with tears once more. "I know a way you can save him." He stated the fact so nonchalantly; like it was common knowledge. I sat up quickly and looked at him with eager eyes.

"What? Look I don't care how impossible it is, just tell me okay. I-" my voice caught again as I choked out the rest of the sentence. "I owe him my life." Grey replied with one word.

"Dragon Scales."


	5. Retrieval

The only place that someone could find dragon scales was where a dragon was. No locations of the dragons have been known for eleven years. By no means did that make me give up any hope that I would be able to find the cure for Natsu. I was going to go where Natsu last saw Igneel, no matter how far it was away. I summoned Virgo so she could run as fast as she could to the only spot I knew to look for Igneel.

I jumped out of Virgos arms and steadied myself on solid ground.

"Thank you Virgo." I told her as she bowed and returned to the spirit world. I look around the empty field and saw nothing but a grand opening. I walked into the opening, and looked around for anything. I know Natsu must have looked around here for who knows how long, but he was also ***, so he had to make flaws somewhere. I looked around the whole land scape searching for the smallest of clues. I saw one; claw marks. I walked over to the claw marks and set my hand on them as I felt a huge tornado like gush of wind that almost send my flying and a crashing sound that tested the sound barrier. I turned around to see a creature that was as big as our guilds building. He was midnight black and had scales that covered his whole body. He looked like a giant winged lizard.

"Igneel?" I asked he just down at me and answered in a booming voice.

"Yes child?" My heart fluttered with joy. If there was one person who could help save Natsu it was Igneel.

"Natsu, he" I looked at the floor and his load voice interrupted me.

"What about Natsu? What happened to him?" He interrupted. True concern was showing in his voice.

"He, he was injured in trying to save me. If I can't get dragon scales, he'll, he'll…" My voice got caught in another sob as tears started to fall down my cheeks. Igneel took his claw, and scratching his arm, took off one dragon scale, the size of my head.

"I'll give you this on one condition; you let me erase the memory of this ever happening so that Natsu will not find me. He cannot find me. If he ever does, my life, and his life will be in grave danger. The dragon king decided that dragons and humans can no longer have extended amounts of contact because it weakens our powers as dragons. Natsu is like a child to me, and I could never let him die. The scarf I gave him is protected with a magic that will protect Natsu, that's the reason I gave it to him. Please, just don't let him die." He looked down at me and waited for me to nod, and pressed his claw to my forehead.

The first thing I remember it walking into the doors of Fairy tail. Everyone surrounded me and I could hear their voices but I didn't process their words. I couldn't remember how I got there; the only thing I remembered was that the thing in my hand could save natsu, and that I had to get it to him fast. I broke through the crowd, ignoring everyone's cries, and ran to the room where they were keeping Natsu.

I slammed the door open and saw Grey and Erza sitting by Natsu's bed side. The both got up and came over to me.

"Look-" I stated before they could ask any questions "I'll deal with everyone later, I don't remember anyway, just get this to Natsu, okay. It's the only thing that will save him." They looked at me in confusion at first, and then Erza grabbed the scale and began to grind it up with the medical supplies that was in the room. She added it into a white liquid and poured it down Natsu's throat. He coughed and sat up with a start, his cheeks filling with color again.

"What the hell was that?" Natsu coughed as his face turned a green color. "That was the worst thing I have ever tasted, are you trying to poison me? I Mea- Where am I?" I ran and hugged him. I don't know why, but tears started to run down my face. Erza rested her hand on his shoulder, and Grey just stood at the end of his bed with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"What happened? Why the hell are you guys freaking out?" Grey only smiled and Erza decided to explain.

"Baka. You got injured fighting then used almost all of your magic keeping you and Lucy warm. Lucy had to go and get whatever that was from someplace to save you." Erza just laughed at herself for actually saying that as a response. "Actually I don't know anything, and Lucy doesn't remember, so I guess no one will ever know." Erza was looking at Natsu with eyes of disbelief through her whole monologue.

"Arigato Lucy." Natsu replied looking at Lucy.

"We should probably let you get some sleep Natsu." Erza replied getting up and leaving, Grey walked out the door after Erza. I started to get up but Natsu grabbed my wrist.

"Please don't leave Lucy." He wouldn't look me in the eyes, his gaze unable to be followed. His grip was tight and needing. It was like a scared little kid clinging onto his mom's hand. Grey and Erza looked back, startled by Natsu's actions.

"I'll stay, it's okay everyone. I'll make sure he gets some sleep." They walked out of the room and left me and Natsu alone. He didn't let go of my wrist until everyone was out of the room and the door was shut

"Lucy," He broke the awkward silence "I umm, I just want to make sure you're okay." He sounded embarrassed, like saying this was admitting something.

"I'm Fine Natsu. Thanks to you, you saved me. Arigato." I couldn't tell him like this. I, I loved him. Just knowing that I could've lost him, makes me realize the huge part he has in my heart. Natsu looked like he was close to breaking, whatever horror he had when he was out, frightened him to his core.

"Umm, Natsu? I was just wondering what has you so, well frazzled. You're, you're never like this." I sat down on the bed and look at him. He let out a long breath.

"You know, before you umm, saved me, I kept having the same dream over and over. It was of, umm, well, you dying, over and over again, I just kept trying to save you, but you slipped away. I just, I don't want to ever lose you that way Luce. I just-" I leaned in and hugged him.

"Natsu, I promise you, I will never leave you that way. Not if it's in my power to stop it. I promise." I could feel him breathe a sigh of relief and tighten his grip on me, caressing my hair. I heard a knock on the door and saw Marijane in the door way.

"Umm, Lucy, can I talk to you for a minute?" She looked a little worried, and I had a feeling that it was important.

"I'll be right back, okay Natsu?" He nodded and I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me.

"What is it Marijane?" My mine jumped to the worse scenario; Natsu is still going to die. Oh god, I can't, no I won't lose him. Not like this.

"Did Natsu tell you what he thought about losing?" She wouldn't meet my gaze; it was like she was looking for a certain answer.

"Yeah, he told me that he kept thinking about me dying. I think it was just because I was the last person he saw, you know? I don't thi-" Marijane cut me off.

"You know what that means right?" I just shook my head. "When a mage in on the verge of death, the dream about the one thing that they can't, or in some cases won't, give up. They dream about the one thing that makes their life worth living. You know what he just indirectly admitted to you and himself right?" God Marijane was confusing.

"Wait, what the heck are you saying?" My mind was racing, jumping to conclusion.

"Lucy," She put both of her hands on my shoulders "This means, whether Natsu wants to admit it or not, that he loves you."


	6. Lucy

"Lucy? You know because Natsu spends most of his time in your apartment I think that you should take Natsu there so he can recover the rest of the way." Makarov insisted.

"What, why me?" I didn't want to have the opportunity to hurt Natsu anymore than I already did.

"Well, I would like to keep the person that takes care of him in his team. I also know that Erza and Grey would probably end up killing him, if they wanted to or not. I just think that you are best suited for the job." I couldn't argue with that. Plus, Natsu did save my life, so I owed him.

"Umm, sure Makarove, no problem." I replied walking up to Natsu's room to tell him the news. I walked into Natsu's room to find him awake and looking out of the window.

"Hey, Natsu, I got some news for you." He turned around and looked at me his eyes filled with anticipation

"What is it?" He asked almost like a puppy dog. I couldn't help but smile when I looked at him. I wonder if he remembers what happened, or if it's all a blur. I didn't want to ask him, the pain of the memories was almost too much for me; I just want to forget it like a bad dream.

"Well, since you already spend most of your life at my apartment, they decided that I'm going to watch you until you get all the way better. Makarove says that it's best." My voice trailed off, the awkward aura of the words I was saying coming off.

"Great Luce!" Natsu replied totally unfazed. "It'll be like a giant sleepover!" He replied, probably not even getting the true meaning of 'sleepover' for someone our age. He got up, like he wasn't injured at all and ran out of the guild to my house. Of course what could you expect from the salamander?

We got to my apartment and Natsu ran in like a little kid. It might have been the first time that he ever came in through the front door. He ran into the house and then grabbed the blankets off the bed and placed them on the couch. He started to look for another pillow before I stopped him.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" He just looked at me confused

"Well, it's your apartment, so I thought that I would sleep on the couch. I mean it _is _your bed." He stated as though it was common since and _I _was the one with flawed logic

"You're the injured one! And I kind of owe you for saving my life. I also don't want you to get sore from sleeping on the ground. Happy would never let me live it down." Happy and char-la-la were on their honey moon, and Happy was going to be furious when he got back to begin with. He might kill me if I didn't let Natsu have the bed.

"I'll sleep on the couch okay, just let me-" He grabbed my arm and started to look at the ground again, not meeting my gaze.

"Umm, Luce, would you mind sleeping in here tonight?" I almost let my jaw drop in awe at the fact that he was even asking this type of question.

"Wha- Why?" What was he getting at?

"Well, I just-. After what happened, I just. I worry okay? Please?" I could tell that he was truly horrified, not wanting me out of his sight.

"Sure, I'll just sleep on the floor. No problem, okay?" I could see relief spread across his face. I took a pillow and blanket and lied down on the floor. The ice cold floor caused me to shiver, and in a couple minutes my teeth started to chatter. I listened for Natsu's breathing, and heard his deep inhales and exhales. He sounded sound asleep, so I got off of the ground and climbed into the other side of the bed that Natsu was on. I lied on my side, and I could hear my heart beating in my ears.

What was I doing? I mean even if he didn't wake up, it was still crazy. In the same bed as Natsu? My teeth started to chatter and I felt my body give off shivers. I hated being cold, even more so after what happened. I heard a soft moan and felt Natsu's arm reach around my waist. I screamed.

"Aye! Luce! Not so load. People around us are sleeping you know." He was never sleeping to begin with. "Besides you cold aren't you? I mean your teeth were chattering." He was so warm just like before. I couldn't help but lean into him and relax. "I might not wake up from the nightmares if you're here so it's a double bonus." I could almost feel his smile as he rested his head back on the pillow and fell asleep, his arm pulling my waist close to him.

"You know Grey we really shouldn't be intruding like this. Just because Lucy gave me a key doesn't mean we can just go in." I turned around and faced him.

"Erza it's not like it matters. I mean what do you think we'll see anyway? It's not like they're together, so what's the worst thing" Grey replied and opened the door. He almost had a heart attack. Erza pushed him out of the way to see what had him so startled and she saw what he did. She turned around and shut the door quickly and quietly.

"What the hell?" Grey whispered just load enough for Erza to hear.

"Oh come on it's not like we didn't see this coming?" I always knew Natsu liked Lucy, but with Natsu being, well _himself_, I didn't think that anything would ever happen.

"Well, I guess. But not this quick! I didn't think that it would happen for a couple years." Grey caught himself shouting and clasped his hand over his mouth. I made a motioning signal over my shoulder and we started down the stairs. When we were both a safe distance from their apartment we started to talk again.

"What are we going to tell everyone at Fairy Tail?" was the first thing Grey said after we both leaned against the cold stone wall.

"Let's just tell them that they are both, 'well'?" I suggested. We both looked at each other, still in shock.

"For now, that works, but man, I'm going to kick his ass! I mean I totally called dibs on her when she got to Fairy Tale!" He slammed his fist into his other hand and looked into the wall across from him.

"Hey, you damn kids, get away from my apartment!" an old lady called from the other side of her door causing Grey and Erza to slowly creep out of the building and to Fairy tale.


End file.
